universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2)
Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) is a Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan Goku and a fusion of Caulifla and Kale: Kefla. Prologue Goku continues his struggle against Kefla and barely defends himself from one of Kefla's blast. When the smoke clears, Goku has assumed his Super Saiyan Blue form. Battle Kefla exclaims that she was waiting for Goku to go Blue, and decides to also go all-out, assuming her Super Saiyan form. Kefla's transformation shakes the entire tournament ring. Champa comments that even he didn't expect a Super Saiyan Kefla to be so powerful, completely confident that she can defeat Goku since his stamina still hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Jiren. While Kefla is fighting an even battle with Goku, she asks him if he wants her to also become Blue, and Goku snidely asks if she can. Kefla is determined to reach that form and surpass Goku. Kefla fires another blast at Goku, who is forced to go Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken to deflect it. The blast narrowly misses Frieza, who exclaims that their battle is worth watching. Beerus realizes that in Goku's current condition, using Kaio-ken will be too much for him. The two continue to power up, and Goku ends up landing a clean hit on Kefla. Champa is concerned, and Kefla emerges from the ground. Beerus says that Goku should only be able to use one more attack before he runs out of stamina. Goku counters one of Kefla's blasts with a Kamehameha, but Kefla appears behind him and kicks him hard enough to knock him aside, making him revert to base form. Kefla says he fought a good fight, but prepares to eliminate Goku. Goku struggles to stand, exclaiming he can still fight. When Kefla fires an energy barrage attack at Goku, the Saiyan suddenly deflects every attack, having regained Autonomous Ultra Instinct "Omen". Whis realizes that Goku once again broke through his shell while he was cornered. Staring at Goku's silver eyes, Kefla is surprised and concerned. Goku regains his Autonomous Ultra Instinct "Omen" form, and also gains a new control over the form, being able to freely exert his energy and talk normally, telling Kefla she cannot beat him anymore. Whis speculates that Goku once again attained the form due to being pushed into a corner by Kefla's power, which rivaled the Spirit Bomb that broke through Goku's limits. Champa is worried and orders Kefla to beat Goku before he masters Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Kefla powers up to Super Saiyan 2, and charges an energy attack, believing her power can destroy a whole universe. Gohan and Piccolo are shaken by their power, with Piccolo commenting that while one's power increases, that in turn incites the other's power to increase. Piccolo also speculates that Kefla's Super Saiyan 2 power surpassed Goku's earlier level. Goku takes on a battle stance, noting that this is enough for him, and Kefla attacks, only for Goku to easily dodge. Goku then easily dodges all of Kefla's attacks from behind, along with every other direction. The intensity of their fight causes Fuwa to abandon his usual meek disposition and show a more aggressive and determined demeanor as he cheers Kefla on. While Goku continues to dodge Kefla's attacks, Vegeta, who is watching the fight, realizes that Goku's body is reacting on its own, remembering what Whis told them during training: to learn how to have each of their body parts react on its own as their speed is severely limited when they think before they act. Kefla cannot land a single hit on Goku, who casually glides on the side of a mountain while eyeing a pursuing Kefla upside down, managing to knock her away with an Invisible Eye Blast. Kefla then regains herself, saying that while Goku's reaction time is impressive, his damage output is too weak. Goku says he's getting the hang of Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Jiren senses Goku's power and awakens from his meditation, reuniting with Top and Dyspo. Goku ignores Kefla's taunting, immediately charging her and knocking her away with a barrage of fast punches. Goku dodges Kefla's attack and kicks her away, further knocking her back with a Kiai. Whis speculates that even though Kefla has impressive endurance, Goku cannot fully utilize Autonomous Ultra Instinct when he's attacking, and this next hit should be his last or his stamina will give out. Goku silently thinks this same thing, and Kefla grows angry and her energy begins to swell even more. Kefla decides to power up and uses everything she has, creating large lasers with her energy that spreads around the entire tournament ring. Goku dodges the lasers, however, a couple of them manage to graze him. Master Roshi says that even Goku would not survive if he took those hits head-on. Goku begins charging a Kamehameha while moving closer to Kefla and dodging all of her energy attacks. When Kefla fires her final energy beam, noting that Goku cannot dodge in mid-air, Goku skates on top of it with his Kamehameha to catch Kefla off-guard, and fires the attack, sending the fused Saiyan crashing into the ring and sending her flying out of bounds. Aftermath While she is hit, the Potara shatters, causing Kefla to separate back into Caulifla and Kale as they re-appear on the sidelines. Kale apologizes to Champa and Fuwa as Caulifla curses Goku and swears she'll beat him next time. Champa and Fuwa begin to panic with Saonel and Pilina as their remaining warriors, and the two Namekians vow to defeat Universe 7. Category:Battles